


Remember Me

by Fandoms_101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_101/pseuds/Fandoms_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus Dreyar is a lot of things but you can't say he isn't capable of feeling; learn the real reason why he became obsessed with becoming stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

By the time Hikari was five she was already an orphan, the only place that was willing to accept her was a guild called Fairy Tail. The guild was in a town over from her own, it wasn’t what the child had imagined. She imagined brawls and drinking, don’t get her wrong that was there but there was also a calming and protective aura about the group as well, almost as if anyone was welcome. 

 

Being welcomed was something the girl hoped would happen, she didn’t want to go back to the orphanage, they didn’t understand, they didn’t care. The three months Hikari spent in the orphanage in Iris City were the worst three months of her life; the building was run by a man who only wanted money, he spent everything on himself. Never fed any of the other kids, all their clothes were ripped, dirty and smelled from sleeping on the floor, they received no type of education or any kind of love. Hikari vowed to never go back to that place.

 

Walking through the doors of the guild, the five year old searched for a short male by the name of Makarov. Before her father passed, he said to go to Magnolia Town, there a guild by the name of Fairy Tail will be located, the master of that guild is a man named Makarov, he’s a friend who owes her dad a debt and will help her. Eyes of all the guild members bore into the tiny child as she silently edged closer to the wall.

 

As far as Hikari could see their didn’t seem to be many other kids which was both a comfort and upsetting matter, she’d have no one to play with but also wouldn’t have to worry about anyone trying to steal her food. Glancing around the building in awe, she took in all in; there were rows of tables, men arm wrestling, drinking contests, lots of yelling, and a blond haired little boy in the midst of it all. 

 

Realizing that no one else was laughing with him the boy looked to where everyone else was staring at a pink haired little girl in a tattered dress. Grinning hugely, the boy jumped down from his seat and ran up to the girl. “Hi! I’m Laxus, can I help you?”

 

“I-um-I’m looking for Makarov.”

 

“That’s my grandpa! Come on, I’ll take you to him.” Grabbing her arm, the boy set off. “Grandpa! There’s someone here to see you!”

 

A balding man around sixty or so sat cross legged on the bar in the back of the building, watching over its inhabitants and having a drink. “Calm down Laxus. Now what can I do for you?” 

 

“My father told me to come here. He said you’d help me.”

 

“Who is your father?”

 

“Daichi Suzuki.”

 

Makarov stared at Hikari before breaking into a huge smile. “Why didn’t you say that to begin with! Where is Daichi? It’s been almost eight years since I’ve seen him.”

 

Shuffling her foot back and forth, Hikari answered. “That’s the reason I came here. My dad died three months ago from sickness.”

 

The atmosphere around the three became sullen. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“Will you help me?” Her voice wavered.

 

“Of course. Helping people is one of Fairy Tail’s mottos! You’ve already met my grandson Laxus, he can show you around.”

 

Makarov seemed nice as far as Hikari could tell. Laxus began showing her around the guild, pointing out where everything was. The building had three floors, the first floor was where everyone spent most of their time. It was where everyone ate and socialized; the bar was located at the back of the first floor, a request board beside it that Laxus said was where mage’s went to get a job. 

 

The second floor had a mezzanine and was strictly off limits, only those that were an S-class mage could go up there. Since Laxus isn’t an S-class mage he doesn’t know what it looks like only that there's a request board up there with harder and more dangerous jobs. The last floor was the basement where Laxus tells her the members also spend a lot of time. There wasn’t much to it other than tables and chairs and more people lounging around. 

 

This entire place was a whirlwind, it was so different from her life with her father. With her father he would cook for her while she cleaned the house, taught her how to read and write; their was a routine, get up, practice reading and writing, do chores while her dad was at work, play with the girl next door until her dad got home. Compared to life with her dad the guild was free and without a system. It was totally new experience for Hikari.

 

Hikari was so deep in thought about her old life that she never heard Laxus’s question. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening. Can you repeat the question?”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

Embarrassed at her lack of concentrate and now at her manners, she answered. “Hikari.”

 

“That’s a pretty name. My full name is Laxus Dreyar, nice to meet you Hikari.” 

 

Both children shook hands. “So Hikari where are you from?”

 

“Iris City.”

 

Orange eyes scrunched in concentration. “I don’t think I know where that is.”

 

“It’s south of here. A lot of people visit Iris to see the unique flowers and the resort.”

 

“Oh that’s cool, there was a festival here last week. I bet you would have liked to have seen that.”

 

Humming as an answer the two sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Laxus spoke again. “How old are you?”

 

“Five.”

 

“I’m six! That’s means I’m older than you and can boss you around.”

 

Not really knowing how a guild works or what to say, Hikari just nodded. “I’m kidding Kari. I wouldn’t do that to you, you’re my best friend.”

 

Grinning at the new nickname Hikari agreed with the boy. Other than her dad (and the man who ran the orphanage but she didn’t like what he called her and the other children), no one had ever given her a nickname, it made her feel special especially since it came from her new friend.

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

At eleven Kari had already mastered solid script. If anyone had asked her if solid script magic was hard she probably would have laughed in their faces, it's one of the easiest magics to learn, anyone can learn and do it, the trick is just having a certain touch to make it more effective. She was the only person in Fairy Tail that actually did solid script; her and Laxus often practiced together.

 

Sometimes it’s really hard for her to remember it’s only been six years since she joined, she feels like she’s been here her whole life. Life had been so much different for her since joining, as of last month her and Laxus had officially gone on a mission with Macao supervising since they were still too young to go by themselves. Lax could have gone on many missions but he chose to wait until Kari was also old enough so they could go together.

 

Since becoming a member of Fairy Tail four more kids had joined. A dark haired boy who goes by Bickslow, he was nine, another boy, Freed, seven and two girls, Evergreen seven and Cana Alberona, six. Whenever Kari sees them it takes her back to when she was that young and in awe of the world. The three oldest kids liked to follow Lax around which both amused and aggravated him to no end. It just amused Kari.

 

Cana was a cheerful little thing but also seemed sad and spent time by herself. Everyone at the guild knew of her past, the child’s mother had passed, she’d spent some time at the local orphanage in Magnolia before coming here. It was a connection both girl’s shared; they’d both lost a parent. They both also ran away from the orphanages. Talk about shock when everyone found out that she had left the orphanage and walked all the way from Iris City to Magnolia.

 

Today was a rather slow day, Laxus was out on a mission with Macao and Wakaba, Gramps was out wandering around town so Hikari decided to go hang out with the younger kids. Freed stood on a table boasting about how awesome Laxus was, the other two agreeing then proceeding to call themselves the Thunder God Tribe in honor of their idol’s magic.

 

Smiling at their eagerness to be around her friend she went on her way. Cana sat in the corner of the room staring at Gildarts; Kari couldn’t blame her, the man was huge and also one of the strongest S-class mages in Fairy Tail. Gildarts didn’t stay long before leaving. No one in this guild knew the meaning of just sitting and actually resting, it was always job after job. 

 

Having nothing to do, the girl moved away all the plates left on the tables and checked on the flowers Gramps had allowed her to grow in front of the guild. The lilies looked to be wilting, they might have lived a little longer it Macao hadn’t touched them all to try to impress a woman from across the street. Sighing at the dying lilies, the girl went to her room at Fairy Hills.

 

Grabbing a book off her desk, Laxus’s sound pod he let her ‘borrow’, more like she stole and just hadn't given it back to him yet. Not that he cared, he always let her use them while he was gone on missions and in return the two would go out for ice cream. She usually told him all the gossip that went on in the town and he'd tell her about the mission and everything that happened. Going back to the guild, the girl sat down and began her reading. 

 

Kari was reading about spells and listening to rock n roll (Laxus’s favorite) when he waltzed in; the three new kids rushing up to him, bouncing around in excitement wanting to hear all about the mission. With a well rehearsed glare, the three scattered, letting the blond male plop down on the bench beside the occupied girl. “So how was the job?” She asked, moving one earphone off. 

 

“Ugh, don’t even go there. Macao was to distracted by a woman walking by that he let the mage get away, four hundred jewels worth walked away.”

 

Chuckling, the girl put her book down. “You’ll get another job, it’ll be fine.” She bumped his shoulder with her own.

 

“Not the point Kari.” The male grumbled. 

 

“Totally the point. You’re just upset you didn’t get to show off your new move.”

 

“It’s a very powerful attack and one I trained very hard to perfect.” He responded, hurt.

 

Rolling her eyes, Kari answered. “Yes I know. I was there in case you forgot.”

 

Laxus continued to grumble over the failed job; Kari watched from the corner of her eye at the three children trying to listen in without being noticed. Their plan didn’t work as Bickslow accidently pushed the barrel they were hiding behind, revealing the three sprawled on the floor. Freed was the first to get up and pester Laxus. 

 

Picking up her book again, the girl went back to her reading, ignoring the squeals of excitement. The spell she was currently reading about was thought projection; the concept of the spell interested her and made want to try to learn it. There was only so much you could do with solid script and she needed something new to use against Laxus. She can just imagine it now, him attacking thinking it was her but being shocked to find that it was just a projection. She almost giggled at the thought. 

 

“Annoying brats.” She heard the male beside her mumble.

 

“Don’t be so hard on them Lax, we were like that as kids.” 

 

“We were never that bad.”

 

Raising an eyebrow in her friends direction she started to speak. “Do you not remember the time Gramps went to the guild master’s meeting how we tried to follow him there but instead got lost and your dad had to come find us? Or the time we were first learning our magic and almost blew up the building when you threw a bolt of lightning at my head.”

 

Completely at a loss for words, he weakly managed to comment. “Did we really do that?”

 

“Yes. Gramps punished us by making us clean the guild’s library and do all the dishes for a week.” Kari reminded.

 

“Must have blocked that memory out.”

 

“That was three years ago.” She deadpanned. 

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

Kari was in front of the guild replanting a couple of daisy’s that two of the newer kids, Natsu and Gray, had kicked up in one of their endless tussles, Levy another new member sat beside the older girl handing her fertilizer. Laxus came storming out the front doors, electricity cracklings around him. Stomping over to where the two girls were he sat down and sulked. 

 

Levy read the atmosphere and left the two alone. “What's wrong?” 

 

“Gramps excommunicated my dad from the guild.”

 

A pink head whipped up in shock. “Why?”

 

Letting out a breath of air he spoke. “He said he was a danger to the guild.” Not knowing how to respond Kari just looked at her friend. “Do you think I'm only famous because I'm the master's grandson?”

 

“Lax you know that's not true.” She argued.

 

“Isn't it?”

 

“No it's not and you know it. You're a powerful Mage, you've trained years to get where you are. Does you being the master's grandson have some influence? Probably but that's not the full reason, you've proved yourself to be capable of handling hurdles by yourself more than once.”

 

“I just want people to know me for my abilities not because of my status.”

 

“People already do. Do you really think the thunder God tribe formed because you were Makarov’s grandson or that Natsu is always trying to pick a fight with you? That's all because they look up to you and your abilities.” The teen reasoned. “So stop with all the mopey, angsty teenager crap and go back to being my happy best friend.”

 

Chuckling, the blond nudged the girl's shoulder. “I don't know what I'd do without you.”

 

“Crash and burn.” Kari joked.

 

“I don't know about that.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, she used the same cocky tone. “Oh really, I mean in all my sixteen years I've never once seen you doubt yourself and who do you go to for comfort? Yeah that's right, it's me.”

 

Hands raised in defeat, Laxus fiddled with one of the flower petals. Smacking his hand away, the girl went back to her gardening. “So what's up with the little blue haired girl?”

 

“Levy? She wants me to teach her solid script magic.”

 

“And that's accomplished by gardening.”

 

Swiping at his head for his sarcasm she responded. “No, it's a hobby and she asked to help but it also does help. It helps analyzing skills and improves patience, something you're terrible at.” 

 

“I am too patient.” Laxus replied, wounded.

 

“Uh huh sure, if you were so patient then you wouldn't have gotten that nifty scar.”

 

The scar in mention was over the male's right eye and shaped like a lightning bolt. A fitting scar for a boy who uses thunder magic. He'd gotten the scar because he'd been impatient on a mission two years ago. Kari loved to remind him of it. If he'd had just waited and let the dark mage fall into the pit she’d created with solid script everything would have been fine but nope he had to rush in there and get a sword to the face. It's a miracle he didn't lose an eye.

 

Gramps and Kari had both given him an earful about his lack of responsibility and how he could have gotten seriously hurt or another member hurt from his lack of patience. At least he had to conscious to feel guilty for causing them to worry, other than that he doesn't even acknowledge that it happened which irritates Hikari. 

 

“Hey ladies love scars.”

 

Humming an answered, the teen went back to planting her flowers in neat rows. Freed, supposed leader of the Thunder God Tribe waited by the guilds doors beside Bickslow and Evergreen holding a sign that said ‘congrats to becoming an S-class!’ Dropping her tools, Hikari jumped up and squealed. “Why didn't you tell me you passed your S-class exam!”

 

Watching pink hair bounce up and down, Laxus smiled. “I was going too but you were with Macao when I got back then everything with gramps and dad happened that it slipped my mind.”

 

“Well reslip it into your mind! Your an S-class mage now! You can finally see the second floor!”

 

“I think you're more excited about this than I am.”

 

Pulling the slim male up, the girl threw her arms around him, her head knocking onto his chin. Beaming at her friends accomplishment, she picked up her scattered tools, looped her arm through his and headed back inside the guild with the Thunder God Tribe trailing behind. Inside the guild was havoc; Erza and Mirajane were butting heads again, Gray and Natsu laying on the floor, knots forming on their heads, Elfman and Lisanna hovered behind their sister trying to talk sense into her. 

 

Smiling at the two, Hikari sat down at her usual table off to the side. Laxus sat beside her, also watching the two females go at it. Erza drew her sword, Mira transformed her arms into her satan soul and threw a black mass at the other female. Giggling over their antics, it made her think about all the ‘fights’ her and Lax got into as children. The red haired girl blocked the ball, sending it hurtling through the walls. 

 

“Hey.” Laxus called, breaking the girl out of her thoughts. “Let's go up the the second floor.”

 

“But I'm not a S-class mage.”

 

“But I am. As long as I'm up there with you it won't matter.”

 

Not giving her a chance to argue, the male grabbed the smaller girl's hand, leading her up to the second floor. It was much like the first floor but with less tables, a request board with red curtains pulled the sides, and barrels placed randomly about. Leaning on the rail over the mezzanine, Kari watched over all her guild members. It might not seem like much but it left her breathless. 

 

“You'll be up here someday.” Laxus told her.

 

“Really? You think so?”

 

“Of course.” He confirmed.

 

“What makes you think so?” 

 

“Because you're you.”

 

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

 

It was when Hikari was eighteen that everything changed. At eighteen she died. She died trying to protect Levy; the job was suppose to be easy, help a woman find her lost cat. If the girl had known the job would be like this she never would have brought Levy along, the child was a quick study and had a knack for solid script but even so the job was far too dangerous for a child of her age and inexperience with magic.

 

The job itself had been a front, dark mages used charm magic to enchanted the paper and whoever picked up the request thought it would be a simple task then once the mages were within the dark mages range they would attack. Word had filtered through various guilds of mages going missing on missions but none took it serious, it was just talk, something guilds often did to prove themselves higher of another. 

 

For a day in a half Kari and Levy hid themselves in the woods, using projection magic to fool the mages in the opposite direction they were in. Raliux, another guild member, had perished in the beginning battle, he'd given the two girls enough time to escape. Running and leaving a friend behind had not been something she'd been willing to do but the older male reminded her that she had a student to take care off; reluctantly the teen grabbed her apprentice and vanished into the trees. 

 

Not risking being heard using a lacrima ball to call for help, Hikari created a projection of a bird that dissipated into word script. That was almost two days ago; now the teen fought to avenge her fallen comrade, protect her student and rid the world of these evil beings. Levy clutched at the end of her teachers shirt tail, shielding herself from the battle. Kari was up against five mages, slowly closing in on them, laughing sadistically at their luck.

 

“Solid script: earthquake!” The older female wrote.

 

Two mages tumbled in as the earth rumbled and cracked, the child ran hiding behind a nearby rock, letting her teacher handle the fight. She'd be of no use, she wasn't near as powerful as her teacher. Kari could physically make her solid scripts real, she could create a perfect attack using both her projection and script magic, next to her the child was useless. Drowning in her pity about her inability to help the other female, Levy felt a tug at her neck. 

 

Fighting a woman who could use plant magic and a man with magic over animals, Kari analyzed each before attacking. An unusual magic that not many see but it wasn't enough to stop her from figuring out the two’s weaknesses. The woman could only control the plants that were within a thirty meter radius and the man could only asked the animals to fight with him. It was much like celestial magic, one must first ask the animal or spirit to become their partner before fighting; writing ‘fire’ she set the trees on fire and ‘quicksand’ she sunk the two into the ground. 

 

Hearing Levy cry out, the teen turned to see the leader of the group, a black haired male with dark skin holding the tip of his sword through the cloth at the nape of the child's neck, smirking evilly he tossed the girl into the air. Screaming, Kari launched herself between the blue haired girl and the oncoming attack; slash after painful slash with the speed of lightning, the sword pierced through her skin. 

 

Collapsing to the ground in a bloody heap, Hikari used the remaining amount of her magic to finish the battle. Raising a quivering hand, pale fingers spelt out a spell. “Solid script: black hole!” 

 

Tears collected at the corners of Levy’s eyes as she gazed at her teachers wounded body. Her belt lay shredded on the ground, her shirt cut up everywhere, a knee protector was missing, blood soaking through the black of her leggings, staining the white of her shirt and stockings. The child was afraid to move the older girl; tears sneaking out she tried her best to stop the flow of the worst wound. “I'm sorry, Kari. I-I should have tried to help more.” 

 

Reaching into the half crop top jacket over her shirt, Hikari pulled out a bright yellow bandana. Pushing the bandana into the younger girls trembling hands, she spoke. “Shhh, it's not your fault. You did all that you could, it's not your fault.”

 

“What's this?”

 

“When we first arrived in town I bought it for you. Your hairs always in your face so I thought it might encourage you more to show off those pretty eyes.”

 

Sniffling, Levy held the accessory closer. In the distance clomps of feet and vague shouting could be heard, jumping up the child stood protectively over her friend. It wasn’t much but if it meant giving up her life to protect Hikari then she would gladly give up her life. Crashing through bushes and tree limbs, Laxus skidded to a stop before the two. “Please help her!” Levy cried.

 

‘Please tell me this is just one of your projections.” 

 

At the sound of Levy’s blubbering and clutching Hikari’s arm, he knew it was no projection; this was the real. She was really hurt. Laxus dropped to his knees in disbelief at the sight of his friend. “What happened!?”

 

“Ambushed. The request was fake, there was a charm on it that deceives the reader.” 

 

Hands hovering over her body, the male struggled with what he should do. She was in bad shape, blood was everywhere, there was so much blood, but she still had that damn smile on her face. “What do I do? How-what should I do to stop the bleeding. Why haven't you healed yourself?”

 

“You know that's not how it works.”

 

Pushing away a stray price of hair from her face, the male gently gathered the girl into his arms. “Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. You'll be okay, Porlyusica-San will have you fixed up in no time.” 

 

Placing a bloody hand on his arm, she smiled sadly. “It's too late.”

 

“Don't say that.” Tears threatened to spill over. “You're going to be fine.”

 

Love and sadness filled Hikari’s emerald eyes. “I'm sorry.”

 

Smoothing down her soft locks, Laxus struggled to control his emotions. “You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have gone with you, it's my fault you're like this.”

 

“It's not your fault.” She shushed. “Don't blame yourself.”

 

“But it is. You asked me to go with you and I became arrogant thinking I was too good to go on a kiddy mission like this.”

 

Shaking her head at her friend, Kari gently touched his face. “I don't blame you so stop thinking it's your fault.”

 

“If I was stronger you wouldn't…” He trailed off.

 

Coughing, blood splattered onto the blond’s face. Wheezing, the girl struggled to calm her labored breathing. “Kari!” 

 

“I'm fine, I'm fine.” She mumbled.

 

“No you're not! Please let me take you to Porlyusica-San.” Laxus pleaded.

 

A drop of water dripped onto her nose. “Please don’t cry. I’m getting to see my family again.”

 

“But we’re your family, I’m your family. Don’t leave me alone.”

 

Dizzily, Hikari looked into his insistent eyes. Everything was starting to fade in and out of focus, darkness clouded the edges of her vision. “Stay with me Kari, hang on.” He softly patted her face. “Don't leave me.” 

 

Shakily lifting a hand into the air, she pointed to the sky, her fingers in the shape of an ‘L’. “I'll never leave you. I'll always be watching over you.”

 

A tear slipped down his cheek. “Watch over me from beside my side.” 

 

Holding up her head had become to much of a hassle; letting it rest against his shoulder she closed her eye. Off to the side she could hear Levy crying; the Thunder God tribe halted near the tree line, eyes wide at the scene of their idol holding his love. Freed quickly walked over, picked Levy up and brought her away from the two. Hikari could hear Levy crying and screaming to go back.

 

“How’d you find us?” She asked suddenly.

 

“I'd know your scent anywhere.” Sniffling quietly, Laxus smiled lightly. 

 

Nodding softly, pleased she fumbled for his hand. “Laxus….don't lose your light.” Silence.

“Kari...Hikari….” Sobs racked the male's body as he crushed the girl's body to his own. A scream tearing from his thought before quietly mumbling ‘You were my light.’


End file.
